Raindrops and Revelations
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Sonic and Amy are caught out together in the rain. Will the rain help their relationship to grow, and bloom into something more?


**I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I kinda thought of it whilst walking through town ... in the Rain ...xx ;)**

Raindrops and Revelations

On a hill, far from the busy city sat two friends, a pink hedgehog and a cream rabbit. Both were busy chatting and enjoying a picnic as well as each other's company.

Amy and Cream had arranged the picnic for them and Rouge but she was unable to come. They had set up their picnic after an hour walk from the city. The spot they picked was a hill surrounded by brightly coloured flowers.

"So, I asked Rouge to come but apparently her and Knuckles are going to the movies tonight and she still hasn't bought anything to wear." Amy finished before elegantly picking up a sandwich and nibbling at it.

Cream on the other hand had finished her sandwich and was now eating her chilli dog, still listening intently. Amy had insisted that they had to pack chilli dogs.

"What about you anyway? Has Tails hinted that he likes you yet?" Amy asked, her green eyes sparkling.

"He did smile at me yesterday...but I might have imagined it." said a flustered rabbit, her cheeks glowing bright red.

"What about you and Mister Sonic?" Cream asked hurriedly, wanting to change the subject.

"I dunno Cream...I haven't seen him in the past week" Amy replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

She sighed and gazed out at the flowers surrounding the hill. She felt a slight breeze tickle the side of her face and the flowers swayed a little. The clouds were now rolling in above their heads and getting slightly darker.

'Why does he always avoid me? Even if all I wanna do is say hi...' Amy thought to herself, absent-mindedly staring at the flowers.

Cream was looking up at the clouds as if they would change into a monster in a spit second.

"Why so glum, chums!" said a voice from behind them.

Both girls screamed and stood up in fright as they faced the speaker. They relaxed when they saw a blue hedgehog sprawled on the grass in laughter.

"SONIC! Don't scare us like that?" Amy shouted whilst glaring at Sonic who had put on an innocent look and ditched the laughter.

He slowly stood up and grinned at the rabbit and hedgehog before him. "Sorry, didn't realise that I would scare you." Sonic grinned at them, until they burst out laughing.

When all three had calmed down they sat down.

"Do you two mind if I join you? Tails is kinda busy _and_... you guys have chilli dogs..." Sonic asked innocently.

Nobody saw Cream blush slightly at the mention of Tails, but she and Amy nodded in approval.

"_So_, what you been up to Ames...I haven't seen you in a while?" Sonic asked with a mouthful of chilli dogs.

Amy blushed a little as she realised the question was directed at her. "I've been um...hanging out with uh... Cream and Rouge." Amy finally managed to say for she was at a loss for words.

Amy's hand brushed against Sonics as they both reached out for a chilli dog. Both quickly pulled back their hands and Amy turned to the side to hide her blush.

'_Idiot, why don't I watch what I'm doing' _Amy mentally kicked herself.

'_Her hands are so soft...she looks so cute blushing'_ Sonic sat with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

Amy was saved some embarrassment as she heard her phone ringing. She excused herself and answered.

"Hello? Amy Rose speaking..."

"Hello Amy. It's Vanilla, are you and Cream enjoying your picnic?"

"Oh, yeah. It's going great, and Sonic showed up a few minutes earlier."

"Sonic's there...well I was going to ask you to bring Cream home because she has a dentist appointment, but if Sonic could bring her it would be even better..."

"Sure Vanilla, he'll bring her" Amy smiled involuntarily.

"Thanks sweetie, and tell Sonic that his help is much appreciated"

"I will"

"I better get going then; don't forget you're having tea with us tomorrow!"

"Okay, take care Vanilla"

"You too hunnie, bye."

She heard the click of the other line and then shut her own phone to be greeted with anxious looks from both Cream and Sonic.

"What did you just sign me up for?" Sonic asked nervously, while Amy smiled innocently at him.

"Could you please drop Cream home for Vanilla...or she's gonna be late for her dentist appointment..." Amy asked, batting her eyelashes cutely.

'_Amy stop it...I'm gonna faint if you keep looking at me like that' _Sonic thought nervously to himself.

"Sure I will! It's lucky I dropped by, isn't it." Sonic said striking a pose, trademark grin and thumbs up. Not a trace of nervousness was evident in his voice.

This caused both the girls to giggle. Sonic turned away and watched as the sky got cloudier, the two girls packing up the picnic behind him.

After about five minutes, Sonic felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and whirled round.

"I'm ready Mister Sonic" Cream said politely, she held the picnic basket in one hand.

"Bye Amy, see you tomorrow" Cream said turning back to her friend who just smiled back and waved at her.

Sonic nodded and grabbed hold of her free hand smiled at Amy and took off. He reached the young rabbit home in 10 seconds flat and knocked on the door as a splash of water bounced off his nose.

"Well that's just perfect" Sonic muttered as more raindrops fell on his face.

'No chances of taking a run then' Sonic thought to himself

Vanilla opened the door and greeted Sonic before hugging Cream and practically dragging her inside.

"Cream sweetheart, get inside and put your coat on before you catch a cold..." said Vanilla in a motherly tone.

"Sonic hunnie, are you gonna go home now or are you going for a run?" Vanilla questioned the young male before her.

"Actually...I was going to go check up on a friend." Sonic said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait a second sweetie..." Vanilla ran inside and returned with an umbrella in her hands.

Vanilla smiled knowingly and handed him the black umbrella. Sonic thanked her before he ran off to his destination.

Amy was sat on the side of the hill, watching as the rain splashed against the flowers and bounced off the grass. She drifted off into thought, paying no attention to the fact that she was getting wetter by the second.

'_Well, I'm pretty sure Sonic's not gonna come back. Guess I'm just gonna have to go home and watch TV or something. I wonder what Sonic's gonna do? He's probably gonna go over to Tails to keep him company.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She sat undeterred as the rain came down heavier, but did let a few tears roll down her face every now and then.

There were many reasons Amy Rose enjoyed the rain. The way it cleansed the entire earth, the way it fed the plants, but most of all she could cry all she wanted, and nobody would realise.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why do I have to love the one person who probably won't love me back?'_All her questions went unanswered as the rain toppled down around her.

Oblivious to the rain, she kept thinking of the same thing over and over, Sonic.

Her quills blew into her face as a dark shadow covered her head. Amy looked up confused and found a black umbrella. She turned to see who was holding but stopped suddenly as she found an azure hedgehog sat next to her smiling.

His smile turned to worry though as he noticed her tear stained face. "Ames...what's up" Sonic asked sympathetically.

Amy looked up into his emerald eyes, and then fell into his chest sobbing. Sonic, surprised by her actions put his free hand around her held her close.

The rain was still falling heavily around the two hedgehogs; Amy had stopped crying after Sonic had several attempts at quietening her down. Most of which failed miserably.

Amy sat up properly and gazed up at Sonic, worry etched in his face.

"Sonic...what are you doing here?" Amy asked curiously, eyes still swimming with tears.

"I'll answer that as soon as you answer my question. Why are you crying?" Sonic asked, his expression turning soft.

Amy looked down at her hands and spoke so softly that Sonic had to strain his eyes to catch what she had said.

"I thought you weren't coming back for me and that you'd leave me like you did all the other times."

Sonic tilted up her head and looked straight into her eyes. "Amy, I'm sorry that I left you all those other times, but things just came up"

Sonic saw tears well up in her jade eyes and stream down her face. He wiped them away and pulled her into a warm hug.

Amy was the first to pull away as she again posed her question to Sonic.

"I answered your question, now you have to answer mine. What are you doing her, haven't you got better things to do."

Sonic looked hurt by her words but shook the feeling off.

"Can't I have some alone time with the rose of my life?" Sonic replied, smiling slightly in anticipation for her reaction.

Amy cocked her head slightly as she took in and contemplated Sonic's words, she then blushed and turned the other way.

'_I really find you cute when you do that Ames'_

Sonic smiled at her reaction and used his free hand to get her to face him, in doing so he noticed a tear on her face. He leaned in close to her and whispered "Stop crying, you're more beautiful smiling" and kissed the tear away.

He pulled back as blushes formed on both hedgehogs, making their cheeks glow red.

"Did you know that a heart is two teardrops, just upside down?" Sonic started.

"I never really thought of it that way" Amy whispered back.

"One side of my heart belongs to you, so whenever I see you cry, I wanna cry with you." Sonic whispered as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Really?" Amy questioned.

"Amy, you've been too busy trying to become the love of my life. You didn't realise that you already were."

Amy blushed madly as Sonic's hand found hers.

They both stood up and brushed themselves down.

"Ames...I wanna take you somewhere" Sonic stated.

"Um...in the rain?" Amy replied, confused.

"Uhuh..." Sonic replied, looking down at his feet.

They both walked in the rain, Sonic leading the way. Sonic put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to himself.

"Sonic, I didn't know you could take things slow...?"

"Neither did I...but I don't really wanna go anywhere fast at the moment." Sonic said, smiling at her.

They kept walking until they reached a clearing full of cherry trees, by this time the rain had stopped. Sonic stopped and looked over at Amy who was confused as to why they had stopped here.

"Do you remember this place?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked around her, taking in the daisy studded green grass. The tree branches melting into the leaves that grew from them and the piercing red cherries dotted about made the whole place burst with life and colour.

"It's familiar but...I can't quite place why?" Amy half asked half whispered. She looked at Sonic expectantly.

"This is the place you picked out for our first date, when we first met..." Sonic answered

"Sonic...you...I can't believe you remembered!" Amy said whilst pulling Sonic into a tight hug.

"Hey, having trouble breathing here!" Sonic shouted as Amy loosened her grip on him.

"So what did you wanna do on your first date here then..."asked Sonic, not knowing what to do next.

Amy looked into his emerald orbs. "I always wanted to carve our names into a tree"

"Okay...come on then" Sonic grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her over to a cherry tree.

He picked up a sharp stone and carved out Amy's initials underneath his own. Amy watched as he chiselled into the soft wood.

When he'd finished Sonic put down the stone, stood back and admired his handiwork.

S.T.H  
4  
A.R

"It's still missing something..." Amy said, gazing at the carving with her head tilted slightly.

She walked over to the tree, picked up the stone and carved a circle around their initials. She then put the stone back on the ground and stood by Sonic, placing her hand in his.

"Wouldn't it look better in a heart... no offense Ames?" Sonic asked.

"I put it in a circle because it doesn't have a beginning or an end. And I don't want our love to end...ever." Amy replied quietly.

"But a heart doesn't have a beginning or an end either?" Sonic stated, still confused.

"Yes but, hearts can get broken..." Amy looked down at her shoes as she practically whispered.

Sonic smiled slightly as it dawned on him why she'd done it. He pulled her closer and they both sat leaned against the tree, their tree.

The cold wind felt like bliss to the couple sat in the clearing, both still hot from blushing. They sat there for hours until the sun started setting, both holding hands and chatting about past adventures.

It was now getting dark out and Sonic had offered to drop Amy off home. She had barely stood up for a second before she was swept off her feet.

She snuggled into Sonic's chest as he took off for her house, taking in his musky scent.

A while later they arrived outside Amy's door and Sonic gently set down the rose.

"That was pretty long for ten seconds?" Amy said accusingly whilst trying to find her key.

"That's probably because I was running around in circles for the first couple of minutes." Sonic whispered slyly. Amy just smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Amy Rose" Sonic whispered as the two broke apart.

"I love you too Sonic!" Amy replied before planting a soft kiss on Sonic's cheek.

She smiled at him one last time before walked into her house and shut the door behind her. She leaned with her back against the door and slowly slid down till she reached the ground. She sighed contently.

Only one thought went through her mind that night.

'_Sonic the hedgehog'_

**Well, there it is...  
Please drop me a review to tell me how I did, if you can.  
Chao for now ;)**


End file.
